


Sick puppy

by maschoi (zaynandlouis)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Degradation, Denial of healing of injury, Emetophilia, Facials, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Major Character Injury, Painplay, Puppy Play, Sadism, Sir/sub, Size Kink, Smut, Vore, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/maschoi
Summary: he looks up at changkyun, met with a look that's so cold kihyun has to romanticize it just to keep from crying. hot and cold, submission and domination, love and hate, maybe it’s a metaphor for them. maybe he’s just delusional from the pain. maybe he’s just sick.// an alternative, bloodier ending to Crown.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Tears

**Author's Note:**

> this is for nico, to feed the brain rot <3 
> 
> i don't think this is THAT bad but i am also me so pls read warnings/tags thank u. there will be a 2nd installment w some fun vore, medical type body horror, and more puppy play bc i couldn't fit all of it in this hehe also i will proof read this better later

"what are you doing?" kihyun asks, voice hushed and eyes wide. 

changkyun looks at him blankly. he pulls his gym shorts down below his ass, letting the band catch on his thighs. 

he's been patient. he's ignored the eyes burning into the back of his head during dance practices, tolerated their gym schedules overlapping too often to be coincidental. 

it's becoming bothersome, though, and if he's honest, changkyun doesn't like to think about kihyun as much as it's all causing him to. he'd rather let kihyun have what he needs and be done with it.

he pulls his dick out of his underwear, watching kihyun drop to his knees and dumbly open his mouth for it. 

it takes a while for kihyun to get him hard, but he works hard for it. he's always so eager. changkyun swallows down a chuckle, lets a groan vibrate up his throat instead. 

it's funny. it always is, but changkyun's learned not to laugh. it just creates more work for him, deepens the sadness in kihyun's eyes to a point that rectifying requires more effort from changkyun than he's willing to give these days. 

it's easy, kihyun's so easy, so why complicate things? if they were hard, changkyun wouldn't be here. he wouldn't give in to kihyun's needs if it meant more than giving him a dick down his throat. 

kihyun's nose is brushing against the base now, and changkyun wonders if he even notices that he hasn't trimmed lately. he'd never make somebody else blow him without proper grooming, but he knows kihyun doesn't care. it wouldn't really matter if he did, anyways. 

he's looking at his own pubes, but kihyun must think he's looking at him, because he lets out a pathetic whine. 

changkyun makes eye contact and smiles. a singular tear is sliding down kihyun's flushed cheeks, eyes full of more. changkyun decides if he has to look at him, he wants a show. 

the hand he had resting on the back of kihyun's head grabs into dry hair. it's so brittle from all the recent bleaching that there will probably be broken ends stuck to changkyun's sweaty palm by the time he finishes. he makes a mental note to wash his hands when they're done with this.

kihyun chokes a little at the first thrust. he swallows, tongue feeling thick as he tries his best to flatten it out. he closes his eyes so changkyun won't have to watch them roll back, but he can't help his legs spreading wider. his knees hurt, pressed impossibly hard into the hard concrete below them, but it's nothing compared to the pain of changkyun's hand in his hair. 

it's like he can feel every individual strand pulling away from his scalp. a shiver runs down his spine. he rolls his shoulders. tries to focus on the dick filling his mouth. 

kihyun thinks of his parents every time his knees hit the ground in front of changkyun's feet. it's sick, but this whole thing is, really.

he will kneel now and pray later, asking for forgiveness from his parents, himself, changkyun, god. he's not sure who he wants forgiveness from anymore, or if he wants it at all. the way his body responds to changkyun is nothing short of worship, the thoughts he thinks about changkyun always teetering on blaspheme. 

changkyun's big. by kihyun's experience, he's thicker than average, and twice as rough as anyone else kihyun's ever let in his mouth. 

he knows it's coming, but he still feels his stomach knot up when the corners of his mouth burn. if this is just a taste of the burn of hellfire, kihyun has no interest in repenting. 

an image of them ripping, tearing up into some sick, porno joker smile flashes behind his eyelids. he's seen it before, some other time changkyun's let him get on his knees for him, some other time he needed it to be worse than changkyun already makes it. this time, he thinks about blood mixing with the drool that's already leaking from his mouth. his shirt's on, because that's another rule that he's never been explicitly told but still knows, and he wonders how the blood would look seeping into the fabric around his collar that’s already damp with sweat. 

his eyes roll back in his head at the thought, forgetting to close them this time. the sound of himself gagging, choking as the head of changkyun's dick hits the back of his throat turns him on even more. the inside of his thighs burn as he tries to spread his legs more, to get any friction he can. he can feel the joints of his hips straining, but he's too lost in the fullness of changkyun in his mouth to care. 

he can't seem to make himself care about breathing, either, his body frantically trying to breathe through his nose while he keeps his mouth full. he's barely pulling off, keeping his nose close to changkyun's pelvis that's thrusting back against his mouth at a bruising pace now. the younger boy smells like sweat. he smells like sex and masculinity and distantly, kihyun thinks he can smell iron too. 

"fuck," changkyun grunts. his hips start to slow down and kihyun looks up, meeting his eyes. something's wrong. 

kihyun's hands fly up from where he'd been obediently keeping them behind his back to grab onto changkyun's thighs. he can feel changkyun moving to pull out of his mouth and he's suddenly frantic to keep him from doing so. he keeps following changkyun's hips, knees weak when he tries to sit up on them. he knows his nails are making marks on changkyun's thighs and he can hear the pathetic sounds he's making around changkyun's dick, but he's so desperate for this not to stop he doesn't care if he gets in trouble later.

"your mouth," changkyun manages. the hand he has on the back of kihyun's head is slack, not pushing him down but not pulling him back either. his hips cant forward on their own and his head slams against the wall behind him when he hears the moan kihyun lets out. he looks up at the ceiling, avoiding looking at the streaks of blood running down kihyun's face, mixing with his tears and drool. "you're fucking bleeding."

kihyun whines. he closes his eyes again and runs his tongue to the edges of his mouth. they're small, the rips, tears, kihyun's not sure what to call them, but they're there. he feels his dick twitch between his legs. he sits back on his thighs, spreading his legs again. 

changkyun looks back down when he feels kihyun's hands move from his own thighs to his ass. they're so small, but they grip into the curve of his ass and pull him forward. the head of his dick slides painfully slow over kihyun's tongue and fuck, why is he still hard? 

his eyes trail down kihyun's face, from his sparkling eyes with smeared eyeliner to his bright red, snotty nose. there's blood smeared on the edges of his lips, and changkyun will never, ever say it to him, but the blood makes kihyun's lips look even prettier wrapped around his cock than usual. there's so much drool from the last few minutes kihyun's spent cockwarming changkyun with his throat. it's all foamy and pink from the blood and it makes changkyun a little bit dizzy. 

changkyun swallows, watches the way kihyun's eyes flicker to watch his adam's apple bob. changkyun slams his hips forward, hand catching kihyun's head as it falls back from the force, making kihyun wretch and his arms fall back down to his sides. 

changkyun keeps moving his hips, slowly picking up pace again. he can feel kihyun's hands come to rest on the top of his shoes, little fingers digging in under the tongues of them to have something to hold on to as changkyun's thrusts start to get violent. 

kihyun wants this, kihyun wants whatever changkyun is willing to spare him, and the dark, sick part of changkyun’s brain that wishes he could have a picture of kihyun’s bloody, dumb mouth framed and hung in their dorm for everyone to see is feeling generous. 

this is hell. this is red, hot pain, kihyun is fucking euphoric with it. kihyun is on fire. his mouth, his throat, his eyes, they all burn. they burn like he's burning alive and kihyun wants to. he wants changkyun to keep going, to keep making him gag and choke and cry until he's a useless puddle on the dirty, cold floor below them. changkyun's so big, filling him up and breaking him apart and he's crying so hard now, his head pounding. 

changkyun spreads his legs a little wider and it knocks kihyun off kilter, his arms giving out and his upper body falling forward. they both feel the corners of his mouth rip a little bit more.

the rips look almost comical after a few more minutes, like chewed up bubble gum or one of those zombie brain desserts people put out at halloween. it's so red, though. kihyun's skin is blotchy with sweat and pain, his face bare of makeup and dotted with old scars from puberty and new, irritated blemishes alike. his lips are so wet, from his own drool and the blood oozing from the meat of his cheeks. changkyun resists the urge to reach down and pull the slits apart, to open them up so he can see exactly how deep they are. he wonders if the inside of them would feel squishy and fragile like the back of kihyun's throat does on the head of his cock. 

fuck, he's close. 

it'd be so easy to change the angle of his hips to one side or the other and find out exactly how they'd feel against his dick, to push his leaking tip against them until they opened up even more for him. kihyun would let him, because kihyun is easy. 

he doesn't do it, but the thought alone has him gritting his teeth. both of his hands have been on the back of kihyun's head, trying to keep up his pace, but he moves one to the base of his dick and groans at the needy whine kihyun lets out at losing even an inch in his mouth. 

"where do you want it?" changkyun asks, voice so deep from exertion and lust it's barely audible. 

kihyun hears him, though. he hears him because it's new, the question isn't something changkyun has ever asked him. he knows why it's being asked now, knows that changkyun is far too rational even when he's about to cum and doesn't want to risk infection or hurt kihyun so bad he can't heal before they get new schedules. kihyun's pretty sure they're far past either of those not becoming issues, but even if they could avoid them, he doesn't want to. 

he pulls back, finally letting changkyun fall out of his mouth with a wet, gross squelch, and watches changkyun watch his tongue as it darts out and licks one side of his torn lips, then the other. kihyun whimpers as thick blood floods his taste buds. 

he lulls his tongue out like a dumb little pup and a single drop of blood drops from the tip of it. changkyun's eyes follow it to his shirt, already soaked and stained beyond repair, and then back up. the hand he has on himself starts to move faster. 

changkyun's cum is hot, or maybe it's not, maybe kihyun is just finally burning alive. maybe this really is the hell that his parents and god promised him. if it is, kihyun will never repent again. he wants to burn, to suffer. 

he sticks his tongue out further, lapping at the slit of changkyun's dick for every last drop. changkyun is the one choking now, barely being able to keep from doubling over. finally, after what feels like hours, his shoulders slump and his throat starts to relax. 

his dick is getting soft, but he runs it over kihyun's tongue and bottom lip, eyes wide in fascination. kihyun's eyes are closed, blissed out or in pain, changkyun doesn't know, doesn't really care. it gives him a moment to think. 

he knew kihyun was easy, knew he took whatever changkyun gave him and was thankful for it, but this is disgusting. to let changkyun tear his pretty face apart, fuck his mouth so hard that it splits right open for him. it's sick. 

kihyun's eyes snap open when he feels a hand on his jaw, rough against the slick mixture of tears, spit, blood and cum on his face. he looks up at changkyun, met with a look that's so cold kihyun has to romanticize it just to keep from crying. hot and cold, submission and domination, love and hate, maybe it’s a metaphor for them. maybe he’s just delusional from the pain. maybe he’s just sick. 

the pain peaks again, when changkyun moves his thumb to kihyun's swollen bottom lip. it curls over it, applying pressure to get back inside kihyun's mouth and kihyun thinks he may just pass out from the pain when it finds a place behind his bottom teeth, changkyun's other fingers wrapping under his chin to force his mouth open wide. 

"open up, sick little puppy." 


	2. Bark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tags for this are extremely mentally ill, as a reflection of the author. this fic is extremely gross, also as a reflection of the author. 
> 
> again, i post now and edit later. ENJOY THE ROT

“open up,” changkyun instructs. “let me see if it will hold.”

kihynn lulls his tongue out obediently, eyes shiny as he looks up at changkyun. the gauze feels uncomfortable against the sides of his tongue, the adhesive of the medical tape changkyun used to secure them leaving a bad taste in his mouth. he ignores it, though, wanting to be a good boy. 

changkyun had been so gentle with him, fingers so light and careful. he looked so handsome with that little concentration line between his eyebrows.

he always looked handsome, but kihyun never really got the chance to appreciate it like this. he never got to be so close for so long and he kind of wishes the medical tape would peel away from the skin of his cheeks just to feel changkyun’s hands on his face again. 

this is as close to aftercare as kihyun has ever gotten from changkyun, and it’s just as sweet and intimate as he’s fantasized about in his head. 

his silly little head, he thought, just as changkyun said the same thing. a tap on his temple brought him back to reality and changkyun’s voice. 

“silly little head with no thoughts, huh?” changkyun snickers, and fuck, he has such a pretty smile. 

kihyun tries to smile back and realizes his tongue is still hanging out of his mouth, gauze softening as they soak up the drool pooling under his tongue and over his bottom teeth. 

he whimpers softly, slowly starting to retract his tongue. 

“dumb little pup, did i tell you to put your tongue back in your mouth?” 

kihyun shakes his head a little too vigorously. changkyun's hand comes back up to his jaw, holding his head still. his eyes glass over. 

"your mouth is so pretty, puppy," changkyun says after far too long of studying kihyun's face. he seems to be considering something. kihyun is curious, but he keeps his mouth shut. "and you listen so well..." 

there's a few moments of silence while changkyun uses the hand on his jaw to turn kihyun's face from one side to the other, then tips it back. his eyes stay on kihyun's mouth, and kihyun suddenly feels self conscious. is changkyun just looking at how the gauze hold? is he looking at kihyun's tongue? his teeth? the back of his throat? 

"baby," changkyun starts, eyes still not leaving kihyun's open mouth. kihyun whines, and shit, he has to fight his eyes rolling back in his head. he closes them instead, missing the mean smile that briefly spreads across changkyun's face at the reaction he's elicited. changkyun moves his thumb to kihyun's chin before continuing, grip on the boy's jaw tightening, "would you do anything for me?"

when kihyun opens his eyes and meets changkyun's, they're heavy. lusty and dark and cold. calculating. kihyun's stomach knots up. he knows he's being played with. he hopes changkyun rips him apart like the big, bad wolf he looks like right now. 

"yes," he breathes. 

"yes, what?" changkyun asks. 

kihyun blinks. he starts to wrack his brain, going down a mental list of what changkyun could be prompting, feeling so frantic to find it he physically tips his head back down. changkyun tuts at him, jerks his head back to where he'd originally had it positioned. 

"sir?" changkyun says it like a question, face twisted in a mocking mirror of kihyun's dazed, confused one. kihyun flushes from his ears to his neck. he swallows and changkyun's eyes flick down to watch his adam's apple bob.

"yes," kihyun gets out, "sir." 

_pathetic_ , changkyun thinks. 

“good pup,” he says. 

he’s not sure which one is true, not sure if one is coming from his head and the other from his heart, or maybe dick. 

all the usual emotions he feels towards kihyun are still there but now there’s something more, an aftertaste of sorts. something sweet bleeding into his mouth after he swallows down the sour, heavy disdain.

he’s nauseous from the contrast. 

"bark." 

kihyun just blinks back at him. his tongue is still hanging out of his mouth a little bit. changkyun thinks about stuffing his fingers inside, decides not to. he wants kihyun to do what he's demanded. just to make sure it's not confused as a request, he repeats himself. "bark."

the first sound is small, stupid. it's not like his other whimpers, but it's definitely not a bark. before changkyun can even reprimand him, kihyun tries again. it's high pitched still, but this time, it's a bark. 

kihyun just barked for him. changkyun's dick twitches. he rolls his shoulders. kihyun barks again, adding a little growl at the end. 

it's cut off when he's grabbed roughly under his armpits, changkyun roughly sitting him on the ground, facing the bed. he quickly tries to get his legs under him, onto his knees so he has some control, but those attempts are for not. 

before he can try anything else he's on his ass, legs in a loose criss cross. one of changkyun's hands is at the back of his neck, harsh in his hair like it was at the gym. the other one is behind him on the bed, supporting himself so casually that it makes kihyun blush. he looks so calm and collected, like he didn't just throw kihyun to the floor in his own room.

kihyun feels like he has whiplash. changkyun's being so rough, so cold and punishing compared to the sweet way he'd touched him just a few minutes ago. it's making kihyun's dick weep in his pants, trapped between his legs that are trapped between changkyun's feet planted on either side of his thighs. 

"are you hard?" changkyun asks suddenly. his right foot starts to rub against kihyun's corresponding thigh, and kihyun realizes what's about to happen. 

changkyun's never seen his dick.

kihyun could have a pussy. he could be smooth like a barbie between his legs, could be hung like a goddamn horse and changkyun wouldn't know the difference. he's never cared. when kihyun is lucky enough to get fucked, it's never in missionary. it's never with him fully undressed. it's a rule. kihyun takes what he's given and asks for nothing. he still hasn't asked for anything, but he's not such a dumb little puppy that he can't piece together that something between them has changed. he knows something's different now and his stomach sinks. 

changkyun raises an eyebrow, clearly not amused by his question going unanswered. 

kihyun nods. he can't muster words right now. he anticipates the feeling of changkyun's foot moving up his thigh. 

instead, he gets a heel directly to his dick. 

he starts squirming, short little legs kicking out at the harsh dig of changkyun's heel into the head of his dick. he just barely hears changkyun's mocking awing over the sound of his own whimpering. he feels so feverish. if it wasn't for the hand holding him in place by the scruff of his neck, he'd be desperately hiding his face.

changkyun uses the curve of his foot to rub at kihyun's little, hard dick as he speaks, "is this what puppy's been waiting for me to play with this whole time? this little thing?" 

kihyun groans in embarrassment. he wants to fucking disappear. he wants to rut against changkyun's pretty foot, too. it's bigger than his dick, changkyun barely having to move it to rub against his entire length. 

"use your words, puppy," changkyun prompts. he sounds so fucking nonchalant, leaning back on the arm he's bracing himself on even more like this is the most casual thing in the world. it's like this is doing absolutely nothing for him, and that thought combined with how turned on _he_ is makes kihyun feel humiliated. 

every time kihyun's pants and moans start to get more distressed, changkyun slows down. rubs his toes against the wet spot kihyun's formed on the front of his pants, the fabric rubbing kihyun raw. 

changkyun kind of wants to see it. he wants to see the red, swollen tip pathetically dribbling out precum. wants to see how fucking hard he can feel kihyun is, so pitiful. it's so tiny. changkyun could have guessed it was on the smaller side. all the guys have seen each other's, except kihyun's. _i grew up conservative_ , he would explain if they ever brought it up. 

changkyun readjusts so his heel dicks into kihyun's balls, holding back at the wince that gets. it's so small that even with the ball of his foot shoved all the way under kihyun's balls his toes can't curl around the tip because it only reaches the arch of his foot. 

so small that it's absolutely useless, changkyun thinks, digging in even harder. 

the pressure is so fucking intense and kihyun's belly is so tight with the need to cum he feels like he's going to break right there in changkyun's hands. he arches back against the hand on the back of his head, legs moving so wildly that his calves are scrapping against the underside of the bed rails. he's desperately trying to find purchase, but his hips can't move at all in his awkward position, which he knows is exactly what changkyun wants. 

he's close, but it's all up to changkyun. up to him to keep moving his foot, to keep rubbing kihyun's pathetic, trapped dick until he busts in his pants. kihyun hiccups, so overwhelmed, so embarrassed, so fucking close.

he can't believe changkyun's finally giving it to him, finally giving his stupid dick the attention he's been craving but always knew better than to ask for, and that he found such a perfect, cruel way to do it. it's awful, it's mean, it's so changkyun, so perfect. he loves it. 

he loves changkyun. in all his horrible, nasty glory. fuck shame, fuck repentance, fuck avoiding all the sacrilege, blasphemist thoughts the mean, mean man in front of him tortures into his dumb little puppy brain. he wants to submit, wants to be damned. 

he cums with a loud, choked off moan that, if he could hear himself through the dark fog clouding his head, might sound like a bark. 

* * *

kihyun has sweat enough for the adhesive of the medical tape to loosen up against his skin, peeling off fairly easily. next are the gauze and changkyun tries to keep a steady hand, but they’ve dried into the blood and soft tissue of the wounds. he wonders what would be best, to rip the gauze away quickly or try to moisten them back up before removing them. there's a little voice in his chest whispering something about being gentle, about not hurting kihyun. an image of the meat of kihyun's torn cheeks sticking to the patterned cotton flashes behind his eyes and by the time he can focus his pupils back on kihyun's open mouth, the voice is just a distant echo.

he brings his fingertips to the gauze on the right side of kihyun's mouth first, a shiver running down his spine when he finally feels the cotton between his thumb and pointer finger. he begins to peel it back, going slow for himself or kihyun he's not sure, but the first sight of pink, raw flesh makes his breath catch in his throat. 

kihyun's eyelids flutter as changkyun continues. he fights to keep them open, to keep his eyes focused on changkyun's face. changkyun is looking at him like he's hungry, like he's starving, like kihyun's marred cheeks are the most delicious thing he's ever seen and he hasn't eaten in days.

it's funny, kihyun thinks, because to him it feels like changkyun has just gotten done swallowing him whole and licking his lips of any little bit left. he feels so entirely consumed, like he's trapped inside of changkyun's very being. his ears are thrumming with changkyun's heart beat, cheeks flushed from the heat of his insides, nostrils filled with the smell of himself melting away in the acid of changkyun's stomach.

kihyun has felt like he's on fire for so long that he wondered if it'd be permanent. he wondered if every time changkyun looked at him he'd feel hellfire against his back, hot and looming and shameful. this is so much better, so much sweeter. he can almost taste it, the sweet relief of being nothing but a part of changkyun, free of the fire and brimstone and engulfed instead in the warm, wet space inside changkyun's sternum.

he's not sure where he is in changkyun, actually, but it doesn't seem that important. tucked away in his heart or swallowed right down into his stomach, wherever it is, drowning in changkyun feels so much better than burning in his own damnation. 

a moan croaks out of kihyun's throat when the gauze finally lets go of the last bit of flesh it's dried to. he blinks, a single tear rolling down his cheek. he hadn't realized they'd been brimming. 

“am i being good, sir?” he whimpers, taking in breath much too quickly. he feels nauseous and passively wonders if that would turn changkyun off or do the opposite. he swallows the thick, acidic saliva building in the back of his throat. warm. wet. 

changkyun stares, doesn't answer. 

kihyun licks the top of his mouth with his tongue, wetting it to speak again when changkyun leans in closer. there's a sudden wetness at the right edge of his mouth, and kihyun tries to hold still, realizes what's happening. a tongue, changkyun's, licking at the tear he'd just uncovered. it burns, changkyun's saliva stinging as the dried out flesh soaks it up. 

kihyun lets out a breath and then changkyun's tongue is in his mouth, lips pressed to his as best they can be with one side of kihyun's mouth ripped open and the other still wrapped in gauze.

it doesn't feel like a kiss, doesn't feel like anything kihyun can put a word to, but it's good. his hands tentatively comes up to changkyun's chest just as changkyun closes his teeth around his bottom lip. he tugs on it, eyes open and zeroed in on the uncovered corner of kihyun's mouth until kihyun can taste iron all over again. 

the smile on changkyun's lips at the first dot of red, watery blood spilling from the reopened tear makes kihyun's stomach churn, sick. he leans forward, and this time changkyun lets him, not wanting his puppy to choke as he empties his stomach.

it's warm, changkyun's warm. his smile grows wider. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [no rlly join](https://twitter.com/1percentis)


End file.
